Are u awake?
by clawedd
Summary: Isaac texts Stiles in the middle of the night. One-shot.


**Hello!**  
**First, English is not my first language.**  
**Second, this was ****_supposed_**** to be inspired by salikawood's fanmix "R U up?". **  
**And last but not least, I hope you enjoy it and if you do please let me know. xx**

* * *

He had been staring at his suitcase for longer than he could remember.  
It still felt unreal, moving away _again_. He couldn't believe he was _actually_ doing that, he couldn't believe he could leave Beacon Hills after... Well, after everything. But he had to; for a while, at least.

Scott was in deep sleep in the next room, but Isaac didn't want to risk waking him up. Opening the window and jumping, he soon got to the backyard without making a sound. He checked if there was someone around, but he found an obvious absence around; it was nearly 3:30 a.m.

Isaac searched for Stiles' number in his phone, but hesitated. Would it be too weird calling him at this time in the morning? Would it be rude?Isaac took a deep breath and decided to text him instead.

"are u awake?"

He started walking, pretending he was _patiently_ waiting for Stiles' response. With nowhere as a destination, Isaac didn't pay attention to where he was headed. He knew, though, he'd soon get to a place he always ended up in: the most calm street in Beacon Hills, a few blocks away from where he used to live.

His phone vibrated ten minutes later and his heart palpitated as he unlocked the phone's screen.

"what the hell do u want"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "That does sound like him", he whispered to himself.

"can you meet up w/ me?"

The answer, now, was quick.

"what for? dude let me sleep for gods sake"

Isaac took a deep breath and continued to walk. There was an abandoned place just around the corner, surrounded by low walls. He sat there, his back against the wall, and called Stiles.

"Okay, now you've crossed the line". His voice was just a deep murmur.

"Look, I'm not- I know- I'm sorry, I just need somebody to talk to."

Isaac closed his eyes and tried to not get offended by the silence that followed.

He noticed a dinner at the other end of the street and wondered if breaking in would make him a bad person. He could really use some stolen fries;

He checked his phone to see if Stiles had hung up, but no; he put his phone on his ear again. _I shouldn't have left the house. I should be asleep. I should- ugh._

But then, Stiles finally said:

"Fine, where are you?"

* * *

"What do you wanna talk about?" Stiles said, many moments later after he arrived.

"I'm leaving..." Isaac said abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've packed my bags and I'm leaving." He closed his eyes.

"Lahey, are you serious?" Stiles stares at him for a few seconds. "Oh my God - why?"

"Look, the reason I called you and not someone else is because I don't want anyone to know the truth."

"Now you're freaking me out."

"I'm going to find my mom." Isaac looked at him, expecting any kind of disapprove. But Stiles looked mainly surprised, then he started to seem confused.

"I thought your mom was-" He stopped himself. There was a policy he himself created of not bringing up such words. _Dead. Deceased. Gone. _It was usually when his own mother was the subject. He felt bad, almost guilty, because he _knew _quite well how Isaac felt.

"Yes, I also thought that. Yet I found her journal and she said she was going to runaway. Can you imagine that?"

Stiles shook his head.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"No, Stiles, I'm-"

He put his hand in Isaac's leg.

"_Isaac_, I said it's_ fine_."

They stayed silent for a lot of time. Isaac felt relieved for telling someone the truth. He'd leave at sunrise, the only memory of him left behind would be a note - which the words he couldn't remember anymore; Stiles kept his hand in Isaac's leg for some reason but none of them both seemed to bother about that - it felt okay. - He wasn't as sleepy as he thought he would be and although he was good at hiding it, he _liked_ Isaac. He was glad Lahey liked him enough to trust him to this point - of calling him in the middle of the night, to tell him a secret he'd never tell anyone else.

"Do you think I'd be using my werewolf powers for evil if I stole cold fries from that dinner?" Isaac said and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe there aren't any fries." He complained.

"Stiles, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

He sat down, preparing himself for a monologue.

"Okay, Isaac, what's up?"

"You know why I called you, right?"

Stiles frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Seriously?" Isaac sighed. "Scott said you'd miss all the signs."

"Wait a second, what signs?"

Isaac raised one eyebrow. "I... _Like_ you".

"WAIT! You... Really, dude?" Stiles was in shock;

"Yes." Isaac looked away.

Stiles put his hand on Isaac's.

"Are you sure Scott wouldn't be mad if-"

"He thinks we're cute, actually" Isaac was still looking away and his voice sounded very serious.

Stiles _laughed_. And laughed and laughed until he got up and walked around the table. His hand running to Isaac's hand to his shoulders until it eventually touched Isaac's face. He sat on the chair beside him and holding Isaac's face close, he said:

"Okay. How I can tell you this... Yes, okay... First, _thanks_... For liking me. Second..." He leaned closer. His mouth moved, he wanted to say a few more things but nothing came out.  
He sighed, giving in.

Isaac pressed his lips against his and Stiles kissed him back - harder, as if his lips would tell what he was feeling.

"Do you think you can use your werewolf skills to unlock the restroom?" Stiles murmurs between kisses.

"I could, but why would I do that?"

"Isaac, c'mon. _You know_ damn right why."


End file.
